Christmas Specials: Ghosts
by SeraphHT
Summary: Hesh reminisces with Logan of a particular memory from their childhood. The conversation gives Hesh an idea. A short fic written for Christmas. (Keegan/Logan, SLASH, one-shot)


**A/N: **_I don't know much about Christmas, so excuse any facts I may have gotten wrong here. Anyway, my first Ghosts fan-fic, written as a Christmas Special one-shot. Contains **SLASH. **_

_Anyway, hope you'll like it!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logan?"<p>

"Hmm?" Logan perked up from his phone screen at the sound of his brother's voice. Hesh had a small grin on his face, green eyes crinkled with a kind of childish happiness. The blonde stared at his brother inquiringly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Hesh's grin grew wider. "Christmas is next week…and I just remembered some things. From our childhood, you know. Dad brought us to New York once, rented a cottage for the weekend. We dressed up on that year's Christmas."

One edge of Logan's lips curled upwards. "…you mean when we wore those silly elf costumes and sat at the front yard hoping Santa Claus would see us and think we were one of his elves, and take us to the North Pole?"

Hesh laughed, throwing his head back. "Man, we went through all the trouble sneaking past Dad after bedtime…and Santa never showed up, of course, yet we still waited the whole eight hours for him to kidnap us. I'll never forget how Dad freaked out when he found us sleeping in the snow outside."

"Still dressed as elves," Logan chuckled, the good memories of his childhood causing a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He pawed at the back of his neck, blushing. "It's so embarrassing to think about."

"We were children," Hesh reminded, before adding with a sad smile. "Dad dressed up as Santa…"

"Yeah," Logan replied with a sad smile of his own. Then, he chuckled, "I remember the first time he tried to laugh like Santa. He failed so bad, and we laughed so much we started to _cry_."

"Hey, it was already hard enough to look at him with that fake beard on his chin!" Hesh raised his arms, shrugging, though he failed to stop sniggers of his own. "He really, _really _went out of his way to look like Santa."

"He stuffed pillows underneath his costume to look fat…" Logan recalled, fighting to suppress a burst of laughter.

Hesh had a meaningful smile on his face. "All this actually gives me an idea."

"What?"

"You'll see," His brother replied, mischief lacing his tone as he rose from the sofa and left Logan to mull over those words alone.

* * *

><p>Logan sat outside, leaning back against a wall of rubble, flipping a cigarette between his fingers. He contemplated whether or not he should try to smoke. Hesh handed him the cigarette earlier, which was strange since neither of the brothers smoked, but the other disappeared before Logan could say a word.<p>

With a sigh, Logan curled the cigarette in his fingers, directing his gaze to the night sky. Well, he couldn't smoke even if he wanted to. He didn't have a lighter.

At that moment, somebody walked out of the building and stood next to him, probably following his gaze to the stars above. Logan glanced at this person from the corner of his eyes, expecting to find it was Hesh, but his heart rate slightly increased when he learned it was Keegan instead.

No denying that Logan did feel a _little _attractedto the older sergeant. A little as in a lot. He first had the feeling when Keegan's glacier blue eyes stared straight into his and he said, in his low, raspy voice: "Watch and learn, kid."

There were many things about Keegan that Logan liked, and no matter how many times he assured himself that it was just respect since the man was older and more experienced, his body didn't back up this theory. He still flushed if Keegan stared straight at him. He still stuttered if Keegan asked a question in that irresistable voice of his. He still got flustered if Keegan was too close to him.

"What're you doing out here?" The older sergeant asked, and Logan averted his eyes just as Keegan looked down at him. He could feel himself underneath that icy stare.

"Just hanging out," Logan replied, biting the insides of his cheeks. Nervous, he began to fiddle around with the cigarette again.

"Didn't know you smoke," Keegan commented. Logan smiled slightly and looked up, hardly believing his eyes when he saw what looked like a hint of a smirk on Keegan's face.

"I don't smoke…just, Hesh gave this to me," Logan chuckled, looking back down to the cigarette, mainly because he could feel his cheeks heat up and he didn't want Keegan to see him blush. "I couldn't smoke if I wanted to, anyway. I don't have a lighter."

Instead of replying immediately, Keegan shoved his hands into his pockets, fumbling around for something. Logan watched curiously, and was surprised when Keegan pulled out a lighter.

"Stand up, kid," Keegan prompted, to which Logan instantly complied. He got to his feet, just praying the darkness of the night hid the red tint on his cheeks, and waited for further instructions. "Put the cig in your mouth. I'll light it up."

Logan clipped the cigarette in his mouth, gingerly pinning it between his teeth, but not so hard as to not destroy the cigarette. He noted how Keegan watched almost too attentively as he did this, those azure eyes following his hands and staring at his lips, and when the older man subconsciously licked his own lips, Logan tried hard to appease his racing heartbeats.

With the cigarette in Logan's mouth, Keegan flicked the lighter's cap open and produced a flame. The orange flame danced, creating an eerie, magestic glow that shone on Keegan, creating shadows and highlighting features on his handsome face, which only served for Logan to blush harder.

Leaning forward, the tip of the cigarette met with the flame, and before long it was lit. Logan, having zero experience with how to smoke other than watching other people do it, only did what he saw people do around him. He hollowed his cheeks and took a long drag, feeling a bit awkward since Keegan watched him.

Holding the cigarette with two fingers, he removed it from his mouth and breathed out, the smoke coming from his nose and slightly parted lips feeling weird and bitter in his throat.

"Thanks," Logan mumbled, flicking some of the cigarette ash to the floor. He looked at Keegan, who was still staring. With a small smirk, Logan asked, failing miserably to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Uh…why are you staring at me like that?"

Keegan blinked. Then, he returned a smirk of his own. "You look mature when you smoke, kid."

Logan momentarily froze, unsure whether Keegan just complimented him on something other than his skills on the battlefield. "Erm…thanks?"

Keegan kept the lighter and looked away, but then Logan arched a brow. "Are you saying I didn't look mature before?"

The older sergeant chuckled in response to his question, one that sent tingles down Logan's spine and made his heart do more flip-flops than usual. "No, I don't mean that. Smoking may not be healthy, but it just looks good on you."

"Looks good on me?" Logan repeated with a slight snicker.

"Yeah. Makes you look twice as good as you already are."

Logan didn't reply and took another long drag, Keegan's last sentence stuck in his mind for him to mull over. _'Twice as good as you already are,' _he mentally repeated to himself, suppressing an embarrassed smile. _'Basically he's saying I'm hot?'_

"Hesh looked pretty excited to celebrate Christmas," Keegan remarked in an attempt to stir a conversation.

He was successful. Logan replied with a smirk. "Yeah. A few days ago he reminded me of one of our childhood Christmases." He glanced at Keegan from the corner of his brown eyes, almost receiving a heart attack when he learned the other man was already looking at him. "Uh, I know this is a stupid question, but…did you believe in Santa when you were a kid?"

Keegan arched a brow, and Logan laughed nervously, pawing at the back of his neck and staring at the floor. "You've always been so calm and cool, I guess you're unlike any other person I've ever met. I won't be surprised if you didn't believe in Santa when you were a child."

"As a matter of fact, I did," Keegan replied, smirking. "Don't all children do?"

"You did?" Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a wide smile playing across his face. "I never would have guessed. I don't know when I stopped believing in Santa…maybe when I was eleven, because I realized that I never quite got what I wanted no matter how good I was that year."

Keegan snickered. "I met Hesh before I came here. He seemed dead set on celebrating Christmas."

"Even if we do, it's not like I'll ever be able to get what I want this year," Logan smirked. "Besides, I don't think I've been good boy, either."

Keegan hummed. "I never get what I want for Christmas. I'm always too naughty to qualify for Santa's 'Nice Kids' list."

There was a hint of mischief and a flirtatious tone to Keegan's voice, which for some reason made Logan laugh. When the older man's eyes met with his, Logan threw him a wink. "If I was Santa, I'd also have a Badass List and you'd qualify every year."

At first, Keegan stared at Logan, his eyes widening slightly. Realizing that he's involuntarily flirted in a way, Logan coughed and averted his gaze. To his surprise, Keegan laughed softly.

"Thanks, kid."

They spent the following minutes in comfortable silence, comforted by each other's presence underneath the glimmering stars, not minding the fact their shoulders touched in the close proximity of where they stood.

* * *

><p>Keegan had just finished showering. With a towel hung loosely on his hips, he shuffled back to his bedroom to get dressed. However, when he threw the door open, he froze when he saw something on his mattress that wasn't there when he initially left the room.<p>

"A Santa outfit?" he asked no one, staring at it incredulously. Cautiously, he approached the red and white outfit that laid out neatly for him, eyeing it suspiciously. The costume was complete with the hat.

He looked around, suspecting for Hesh to pop out of nowhere and laugh at him, but this never happened. He suspected this was Hesh's doing; after all, the older of the Walker brothers was excited to celebrate Christmas. Now, at 8pm on 25th of December, there's a Santa Claus outfit waiting for Keegan in his room…man, Hesh took this seriously.

For some reason, Keegan put the outfit on.

Ten minutes later, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, straightening the long red sleeve of his costume. His mouth twitched as he suppressed a smirk, whether of disbelief or amusement he wasn't sure, but he knew that if anybody saw him, he'd be a laughing stock.

He considered whether he should put the hat on. Gingerly placing the limp thing on his head, he couldn't prevent the snigger from escaping his lips. He certainly looked like those workers in the mall who were forced to dress up like this just to fit the occasion. Keegan didn't look like Santa, nowhere near in fact, not without the beard or glasses or extra pounds.

Suddenly, the door opened and Merrick's head popped in.

"Hey Keeg—"

Merrick just froze, and his facial expression was unreadable, but it looked like a mixture of disbelief, disturbance and on the brink of laughter, all at the same time. Keegan stood there awkwardly, not saying a word, keeping his face neutral though he was inwardly mortified.

"Oh man, why am I the only one without a costume?" Merrick suddenly said, laughing softly and sounding genuinely amused, which was rare for him. His lips remained parted in an obnoxious grin. "You should get out and join the party, Santa."

"Get lost, Merrick," Keegan hissed, feeling genuinely embarrassed for the first time in the long time. "And what do you mean, you're the only one without a costume?"

"Come out of your room and have a look for yourself," Merrick shrugged, still grinning like an idiot. "Hey Santa, you still haven't given me that Harley Davidson I wanted. I've been waiting a good twenty years, so where is it?"

"_Merrick_," Keegan warned, glaring with the coldest stare he could possibly give. The older man was unnerved by the glower, and simply chuckled before walking away.

A few moments after Merrick left, Keegan braved himself to get out of his room and down the hall to see what the other meant by 'party'. As he did so, he could hear the voices of Hesh and Logan, laughing and arguing at the same time.

"The only reason I'm wearing this is because you're my brother, Hesh," Logan said. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Where'd you get these outfits, anyway?"

"Who cares where I got them?" Hesh was hysterical with laughter. "Logan, you're just too adorable to look at! _HAHAHAHAHHAHA! _Here, here, let me take a picture!"

"Oh, HELL NO! You are NOT going to take a picture with me looking like this!"

Keegan reached the living room just as the flash and click of a camera was heard. He saw Hesh with the said device in his hands, aimed towards a seething, red-faced Logan…who was dressed like a reindeer.

Keegan would have been laughing his head off had he not been so surprised. Logan froze when he saw Keegan, and his adorable face flushed twice as hard, whereas Hesh glanced over his shoulder and proceeded to laugh at the older sergeant instead.

"Oh god! You're actually wearing the Santa outfit! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Let me take a picture of you, too!"

Hesh quickly shot two photos of Keegan before he could react. Riley was lying snugly on the sofa, wearing a green shirt and red and white striped socks on his hind legs, along with a pointy green hat fitted on his head; supposedly an elf. He watched the three men with the innocence of an idle dog.

Keegan had to agree with Hesh. Logan was too cute for words in that outfit. A brown jumpsuit complete with a hoodie that had adorable antleers poking out of it, and a red, round ball replacing his delicate nose. He looked even more irrisistable thanks to those pink-tinted cheeks.

"What are you—are you supposed to be Rudolph?" Keegan asked Logan, a wide smirk gradually spreading across his face. The question only increased the other's humiliation.

"What? Nah, Logan is Logan, even in reindeer form," Hesh replied on his little brother's behalf, his grin similar to Merrick's stupid one from earlier. "Too bad; I've got a Santa and a reindeer but no slay. Guess Keegan will have to ride Logan just like that to deliver the gifts, eh?"

Hesh's childish, wasn't-given-much-thought comment made both Keegan and Logan immensely uncomfortable, because it beheld a different, very suggestive meaning. Logan must have been as red as a tomato, whereas Keegan coughed and his cheeks tinted a slight pink, and neither one answered Hesh.

The older Walker brother looked from one to another, confused. "Hey, what's wr—" he paused, his look of confusion melting into that of realization. "Oh. _Oh._ I get it…_ride_…I just realized what I said."

A cheeky smile played across his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean it in a dirty way."

"Yeah, it's alright," Keegan waved it off, though he was still slightly bothered.

"Sorry there's no Christmas tree or gifts, but I'll go get the water balloons," Hesh offered, the grin returning. "They're replacements for snowballs. I'll be back in a minute."

With that, he quickly left the room, abandoning Logan to deal with the awkward silence. The blonde didn't know what to say or do, and Keegan watched as he fidgeted in one spot.

"I'm sorry for what Hesh said," Logan suddenly piped up, his brown eyes meeting Keegan's. "He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," Keegan smirked, breaking off eye contact to scan him head to toe. He can tell Logan tensed underneath his stare. "You can really pull off a reindeer costume."

Logan, obviously embarrassed, laughed and pawed at the back of his neck. Keegan noticed that Logan always pawed at the back of his neck whenever he's embarrassed or nervous. It was a cute trait of his.

"You're a good-looking Santa," he squeaked, almost impulsively.

"Thanks," Keegan chuckled and approached Logan. He stood next to him, and both of them ended up staring at Riley. "Now then, why is it that Riley's an elf and you're the reindeer? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I-I dunno," Logan mumbled, folding his arms and huffing out. "I'd rather dress up like an elf than be in this brown jumpsuit."

"Hmm, yeah…well, I think you're adorable in either costume, kid."

The edge of the blonde's lips curled into a shy smile. Keegan liked to see Logan smile, even more so if he was the cause of it. "Thanks."

After a few seconds, Keegan asked, "You told me that you never really got what you wanted for Christmas. What do you want this year?"

"Are we really doing this?" Logan laughed. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

"Tell Keegan Claus what you want for Christmas…" Keegan muttered, his sentence trailing off. Logan just laughed twice as hard, and the older sergeant felt a bit embarrassed. "Alright, I admit that that was just stupid…"

Logan's laughter died down. "Stupid? No, no, it was cute," he assured, wiping a tear from his eye. "Makes you sound more, uh, human. Nice to know the stoic, badass Keegan still messes up and gets embarrassed from time to time."

Logan stopped laughing, but he still had that dream-like, entertained smile across his face. A smirk graced Keegan's lips as he stared into Logan's pretty hazel eyes, and he automatically reached out to carress Logan's cheek. The soft touch made Logan's smile falter, but not in a bad way, and he tilted his head into Keegan's hand.

Hesitantly, Keegan moved his face closer, briefly glancing at Logan's lips, before looking into his eyes. They had a glint of trust in them, and even when Logan's warm breath blew across his face, the younger sergeant didn't pull away. Encouraged, Keegan leaned in closer, eyelids fluttering, as his rough lips met gracefully with Logan's.

Logan's lips were much, much softer than Keegan ever expected, and the pleasantness of pressing into them just took his breath away. Logan didn't move, and Keegan just leaned deeper, his hand reaching up to hold the back of Logan's neck.

However, the younger man pulled away, breaking the kiss. He didn't move completely—he had a small smile on his face as he reached up and removed the ridiculous, round and red ball from his nose.

"Sorry, but to have this thing on my face is just distracting," Logan apologized, throwing the red round ball aside. He returned to look at Keegan. "Now, where were we…"

Their lips met a second time, and Keegan's other hand slipped down to Logan's hip. He felt the younger sergeant's arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and a quivering exhale came from Logan amid the kiss, the warmth of his breath tickling Keegan's face. It was so, so quiet. The silence was comforting for once, and almost for the longest time, all they could hear was their lips moving in synchronization.

Keegan's tongue slipped into the welcoming warmth of Logan's mouth. Logan whimpered quietly, obviously enjoying himself, as his tongue curled around Keegan's.

The need for air broke them apart, but only for a few inches. As they breathed, one can feel the other's breath against his face, and to just stand there, in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes…neither Logan nor Keegan could ask for more.

"Hey, do you think Hesh put that mistletoe up there on purpose?" Logan asked quietly, nodding towards the mistletoe that hung from the ceiling just a few feet away.

"Maybe," Keegan smirked. "Hmm, and he said he'd only take a minute to get those water balloons, but I'm almost sure it's been five minutes since he left."

"My brother's a cheeky bastard," Logan laughed, leaning into Keegan. "He probably noticed I liked you a long time ago and set this whole thing up."

Keegan accepted the younger man, trapped him in a gentle embrace and planted a soft kiss on his antleer hoodie, since it blocked out his blond hair. Logan just hummed happily, snuggling his face into Keegan's neck.

For the first time in his life, Logan got _exactly_ what he wanted for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_SO, I have a Ghost/Roach Christmas Special, too. Sorry if the one-shot didn't make much sense xD_

_Hope you enjoyed reading, and please review! :3_


End file.
